


It's a Date

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut, actor!dan, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: au where phil watches a play with dan acting in it, and something (smut) happens between them





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually based off something that happened to me earlier today when i went to watch a play tonight. the actor did wink at me, but everything after that in the fic is pure fiction. i hope you enjoy this lil smut distraction <333333 love you all lots and remember to take care of yourselves!!!!

Phil’s on the verge of tears as the play ends. He was always one to get way too invested into movies and plays, and this one was no different. 

It was a play starring two men, an older one about in his 50’s-60’s and another one about the age of 20. The older man finds himself trapped half a mile underground during a mining accident and injures his leg. The younger man comes in to save the man’s life, but after he is done creating a cast for the man’s leg, he finds that he is also trapped underground. Because of this, they are forced to face the fact that they are going to die underground with no one to save them. 

Being one that never liked to think or talk about death, Phil definitely didn’t know how to react as the play progressed, especially since they talked about the reality of death, which made it all the more harrowing. He felt numb as the actors took their final bows and exited off the stage. 

The actor who played the younger man caught Phil’s eye during the play, but as Phil was sitting in the back row, he didn’t think that the actor would see him. The actor was handsome. He was tall, but Phil could tell he was fit, and he had bushy, brown hair that was perfectly messy every time he took off his hard hat. 

When the lights in the house light up, Phil catches a glimpse of the actor’s face, and god, Phil swears he forgets how to breathe for a second. As the actor exits the stage, he catches Phil’s eye and Phil feels his stomach fill with butterflies. The actor winks at Phil and Phil can feel his lips twitching up into a smile before he can even think about it consciously. The actor is out of Phil’s sight before Phil gets a chance to get up from his seat. 

Phil thinks about following the actor anyways before realising how creepy that would be and how his social awkwardness would not be on his side if he decided to do it anyways. It would get him in trouble and a restraining order from the actor rather than an actual conversation. He decides against following the actor and makes his way to the lobby, where his friend is already waiting for him. 

“I’ll be there in a sec, I just have to use the restroom,” Phil tells his friend before making his way to the toilet. 

He’s washing his hands when he hears the door open. He turns and his heart speeds up as he locks eyes with the same actor that winked at him earlier that night. 

“Hi,” the actor says, lips quirking up into a practiced smile, making Phil’s heart beat even faster. Phil’s afraid he might actually die of heart palpitations. Phil swallows and takes a deep breath as subtly as he can before responding.

“Hey,” Phil replies, trying desperately to ignore the fact that his voice cracked. He could hear the actor chuckle and his eyes follow the actor as he makes his way to the urinal. 

“Um, good job tonight. The performance was really good. You were really good,” Phil comments nervously, not even thinking about the fact of how awkward it is that he’s making conversations with a man that is pissing as they speak. 

“Thanks, I’m glad you liked it,” the actor says, zipping up his jeans and making his way over to Phil. “What’s your name?”

“Phil. And yours?” 

This question makes the actor laugh and his eyes twinkle with amusement. 

“You didn’t read my name on the program?”  


Phil’s face heats up and his hands are fumbling over his pockets to try and retrieve the program. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry, it completely slipped my mind—“

“It’s fine,” The actor chuckles, “I’m Dan.”

“Hi, Dan.” 

“Hi, Phil.” 

They stand in silence for a few minutes, Phil incredibly flustered and Dan staring at him still with amusement. Phil starts to feel uncomfortable - he hasn’t had this type of attention in a very long time, and he really doesn’t know how to react. He breaks their eye contact before he can say anything else. 

“Well, I’m gonna get going, good job again,” Phil starts, turning towards the door of the toilet. 

“Wait,” Dan stops Phil, holding Phil’s wrist to keep him from walking away. Phil feels his cheeks heat up and his eyes stare at Dan’s hand holding his. “I just… I saw you in the audience and I found you really cute. I wanted to get to know you, but I didn’t know how to approach you. I saw you go in here and thought that I could catch you before you leave forever. Though now that I have you here, I’m not entirely sure what to do.”

“That’s a bit straight forward, now isn’t it?” Phil jokes, suddenly boosted with confidence now that Dan seems just as nervous as he is. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to scare you,” Dan starts.

“You didn’t. I’m really flattered. I think you’re cute too,” Phil says, smiling widely as he watches Dan’s face flush. 

“Oh. Then good,” Dan smiles back. They’re staring at each other again, but it’s not nearly as awkward as it was before. There’s a new kind of tension between them, one that Phil could easily cut with a knife. His eyes catch as Dan licks his lips, and Phil feels a rush run through his body. The lighting in the toilet wasn’t good in the slightest, but it still made Dan look incredibly hot, and Phil could feel his mind trek to impure thoughts. He knows Dan’s thinking the same because Dan’s eyes keep flickering downwards, blatantly checking out Phil’s body. 

“Do you want to go back to my dressing room?” Dan asks and Phil’s nodding yes before he even realises it. Dan takes his hand and guides him out of the toilet and into his dressing room. 

When the door shuts, Dan’s lips are on Phil’s. Phil’s kissing back and Dan is pressing him against the door, bodies flush together as they connect and reconnect their lips. Dan slides his hands under Phil’s shirt and lifts it off his body. Phil breaks the kiss and raises his arms to help Dan, and then does the same to Dan. 

“God, your body looks so good,” Dan mutters against Phil’s lips. Dan starts kissing along Phil’s jawline and down his neck, licking lightly before biting. Phil lets out a moan and it spurs Dan on to keep continuing his ministrations. 

“Wanna make you feel good,” Dan says, dropping to his knees and unzipping Phil’s jeans. 

“Please,” Phil whimpers, his cock thickening under his jeans. He lets out a sigh of relief when Dan pulls down his boxers along with his jeans. Dan takes Phil’s cock with his left hand and starts to stroke, marvelling at how Phil continues to grow harder under his touch. He pulls the foreskin back a little and draws his tongue just under the head, making Phil see stars. His hips stutter and he thrusts a little too harshly, making Dan pull back in surprise. 

“Sorry,” Phil apologises. 

“S’okay,” Dan smiles before focusing back on Phil’s cock. He takes the tip into his mouth when Phil’s fully hard and uses his hand to stroke the rest of Phil’s shaft. He starts to sink down, taking Phil inch by inch painfully slow, and Phil has to use all of his self control to keep still. He can’t help the moans from tumbling from his lips, and the noises spur Dan on even more. 

With his free hand, Dan palms himself through his jeans. He sucks on Phil a little more, but removes his hand from Phil so that he can unbutton his own jeans and pull his own cock out. He begins stroking it with his left hand, moaning around Phil as he gets some relief. Phil’s fingers thread through Dan’s hair and he starts to slowly move in and out of Dan’s mouth. Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head as Phil takes control, fucking himself in and out of Dan’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Phil moans, pushing Dan’s hair back so he can see his eyes better. There are reflex tears sliding from Dan’s eyes and the sight alone makes Phil groan. He notices Dan stroking himself too and he encourages Dan to keep going. 

“Mouth feels so good. You’re doing so good. God, don’t stop touching yourself,” Phil says, starting to move his hips even faster. As he does so, Dan starts to move his hand on himself even faster, determined to finish the same time as Phil. 

“Close,” Phil warns, slowing his thrusts to pull Dan off his cock. Dan stands up and takes both of their cocks in his hand, stroking fast to get them both to the edge. Their lips meet and it’s messy and uncoordinated, but it’s also hot and Dan feels so fucking close to Phil at this moment. Dan gasps and he’s releasing into his hand, and soon he feels Phil releasing all over him too. Their foreheads rest against each other as Dan continues to stroke them through their orgasms, both of them panting as they start to calm down. 

Dan grabs some tissues to clean him and Phil off before tossing Phil his clothes. 

“Thank you,” Phil says after he has his clothes on.

“It’s not like I didn’t enjoy it, Phil,” Dan laughs, pulling Phil in for another kiss. 

“This isn’t going to be a one time thing, right? I kind of don’t want this to be the last time I see you,” Phil says, feeling a bit more shy as he comes to his sense. 

“Of course not. I want to see you again too. So how about Friday? You can meet me at the cinema across the street at 7?” Dan suggests, smiling as Phil’s face lights up. 

“It’s a date.” 


End file.
